Shock Treatment
by Perriott
Summary: One-shot. He had just found her, and he's not about to let her go that quickly.


**A/N: **Hello! So, er, here's the gist of it all first and foremost: I've never read the books, so I deeply apologize if I've OOC'd things a bit. I've just watched the last part of Breaking Dawn and couldn't help but adore the Kate/Garrett ship. This is a vignette(?) of the confrontation with the Volturi; however this is my version of it, as it is a bit Kate/Garrett-centric. Read, review, and enjoy!

[-]

"I'm sorry." Irina whispers. Regret fills her earnest face; there's nothing left to do. Her coven—family, helplessly stood by and watched, as with all the other vampires around her. She bows her head down, in hopes to relieve her shame, but Caius thrusts it up, and with one swift pull—she is gone.

She is _gone_.

They all gasp in terror.

Flames begin to engulf Irina's massacred body. Tanya and Kate let out ear-piercing screams. Without a second thought, the two charge themselves across the thick, snow-stricken field, lunging their bodies as fast as they can.

But they were not fast enough.

Edward and Carlisle manage to forcefully pull Tanya's arms back into their invisible territory. Though crazed and manic, she stays put and lets out a groan of frustration. Zafrina and Bella, however, were less fortunate. The two see the blonde girl running, and they try their best to constrain her. Kate could feel the two strong, cold forces running behind her, and in a rage she balled her fists, electric currents shooting through her arms and directing them to her hands.

She waits for their grabbing hands and quickly forces her fists back, giving the two harsh blows of electricity to their stomachs, sending them both back skidding into the snow. Bella stumbles and ultimately falls to the ground; Zafrina yells and feels her muscles constrict as she falls on her back and winces in pain. The two are tousled in snow and once again, Kate is on a clear path, greeted by Aro's cheerful smile.

The faster Kate ran, the slower time seemed to go by. She knew she was close, yet she still felt so far away.

Garrett took charge, however, and chased after her. After being in various armies through the course of his vampire life, he was used to sprinting to and fro, doing whatever he could as fast as he could do it to kill the enemy. He knew what he was in for; a pain unlike any other, yet not as painful as the thought of losing the woman he loved to the Volturi.

He threw himself at her the moment she was at arm's length, yet they did not fall. Instead, he was greeted by tantalizing volts of electric currents attacking him from the outside going in, the burning sensation spreading through him like wildfire. He could feel the shock pass through his veins, his unbeating heart, his numbed mind. He could hear the snide laughs from the cloaked vampires, and the snarled voices from behind him.

"Bella! Help him!" he heard, presumably Carlisle's voice asking for help. Beneath his feet he felt the snow shuffle and the pain subsiding. He could finally open his eyes to take a look at his grieving love. "Katie," he began, tightening his hold on her, "I need you to promise me that you won't run off when I let go."

He expected an answer; a nod, maybe. But Kate would have none of that. She tries to free herself from his grip, but to no avail. "Kate." Garrett says again, his voice unwaveringly calm. Kate looked at the dying flames not too far from her, and let out a desperate cry. There was nothing left to do. Irina was done for.

She finally tore away from his grasp, feeling angry and frustrated. It seems as though she placed her own mind in a state of anger and despair. She didn't even notice Garrett's hand still gripping hers as she brisk-walked back to Carmen and Eleazar.

"My, such ferocious sisters!" Aro mused, clapping his hands. "It's quite a shame that you waste your talents on such," his eyes drifted to the mound of ashes beside him, "trivial and petty manners. Truly, ladies, what a waste."

Garrett was fully aware of what Aro was trying to do. Kate was too wrapped up in her hot-headed mindset to realize that he was taunting both her and the rest of the vampires into battle. Bouts of anger stacked on top of the other; her body felt heavy, as if a lead pipe had been thrust into her head. "Kate," she heard Garrett whisper, "I know what you're thinking. Please, don't."

"You know nothing." Kate spat back, her stunning golden eyes boring into his deep, scarlet ones.

"This isn't our war." Garrett felt somewhat somber saying it. He's been in hundreds of battles, and nothing fuels his adventurous thirst more than being in one, but not this. Not in a battle where he knows he will lose everything. "Please, Kate. There's nothing we can do. Think wisely; for the sake of our friends."

Kate's eyes darted towards the other covens, all wearily looking at her. _Think wisely_.

It was hard to accept to the truth. It was an aimless attempt to avenge her family, but she knew how powerless they were. Her eyes landed on the snow, unsure of what to do. She was lost. This wasn't her war; Garrett knew as much.

_I choose to stand here in the name of peace, not vengeance_.

"Thank you, Kate." Edward said softly, in response to her thoughts. Kate nodded, and turned to Garrett, her eyes just as soft. "I'm sorry, Garrett."

He could only smile in relief. He pulled her close and kissed her temple, knowing that he had dodged a bullet with her. "Whatever happens, know that I'll always be on your tail, woman."

And he would. He promised. He would follow her wherever she went, and wouldn't leave until she wished him away. Never has he felt such pain and fear until now, not even the talk and sight of army men drilling themselves through the fields, could ever compare the thought of letting Kate go.

He had just found her, and he was sure that he would never let go. Now that he has found a purpose, his purpose, he was ready to fight ferociously. For her, and only her.

[-]

**A/N:** Was it horrible? Was it not? Leave your thoughts, mercí.


End file.
